Anastasia
by fmageek77
Summary: Anastasia suffers with the 'disorder' called Dissociative Identity Disorder or as she calls it, D.I.D. Although, unlike any other patient, she somehow manages to work with Theta and Alpha. But, one problem, can the work together to survive Fiore academy and NOT embarass themselves in front of their crush... Continuously. Rufus Lohr/Lore x Oc


_Behind every kind smile is a sad story…  
Behind every pure eye is a rotten memory…  
Behind every kind heart is an icy truth…  
That slowly builds a wall around themselves.  
All of them must be told, in order to disappear.  
Maybe if you say my scars you would understand;  
a moon without the stars would be very lonely,  
and lose its light and eventually fade away into the night.  
Maybe you could find stars…_  
 _Or make them yourself from the star dust of your memories._

Click…

' _I can't believe I posted something so dark, but I guess that's what happens when you read a Yandere! X reader story._ ' She thought to herself, after clicking the pumpkin orange Publish & Share button on Wattpad.  
' _Neither did I.'_ Alpha thought back.  
' _We actually agree with each other…'_ Theta responded.  
' _Whole crap… It's the apocalypse!'_ Alpha thought.  
' _I think it's more like the end of the universe…_ ' Theta stad perkily.

"And the argument begins…" She groaned to herself while running her hand through her (dyed) lavender hair- tired because of well, it is 11:32 p.m. august 16th, year X789.

In other words: the first day of high-school in Fiore Academy.  
She drunkenly walk down the stairs of the McMansion her grand-parents own to the large-ish kitchen.  
Grabbing a step-stool that they bought for her 'vertically challenged' physique, she opened the cabinet door and grabbed two pill bottles: A dark brown one with a bright yellow lid that stood out in the dim lighting.  
It read: Melatonin.  
That was one of the pills she was going to take.  
Although, it wasn't for her D.I.D, it was for the insomnia that came with it.  
The stress of having the happy-go-lucky Theta in her head was enough to drive anyone to the brinks of insanity.  
It didn't help that Alpha would always argue with said voice.  
That's why the other bottle is there, Smiley Pill, at least that's what you called it when you were little.  
 _"Mommy, what's this?" The young, blued eyed- girl asked her mother.  
"It's a pill, like what daddy takes to make his acho's go away- but this one makes the voices that are in your head go away." She explains, her identical crystal orbs shined with tears as the four-year-old child buried her face into the little cave between the mother's neck and her mahogany hair. The small pointed chin resting on the clavicle.  
_

Tears streamed down her pale face as she remembered her mother and her cute ways of making her feel better.  
Sadly, Irene wasn't with you to say comforting words like that.  
No, she wasn't dead.  
She was a chemist and something happened in the lab, and somehow it went on lockdown due to her klutz of a coworker dropping something that was extremely toxic on the carpeted floor of their laboratory.  
She really doesn't really blame eve at all, she blames the company for hiring such an incompetent worker then having carpets in the same laboratory she works in.  
Bio co. was the most incompetent company in all of Europe, at least that's what she thought.  
Her father you may ask?  
He worked as a military officer, a Major to be exact, it was a family thing.  
He's the reason she is in America, he got transferred to a different base, he goes back to the one in Athens as soon as his wife leaves.  
Or in five years.  
She didn't realize that she was sobbing until Alpha and Theta started comforting her.  
"Shut up!" She screamed, throwing the melatonin into the sink, causing a small noise to happen as the plastic and white purslane.  
"I don't want to her your bullshit Theta and Alpha!" She screamed at herself again before collapsing on the wooden floor between the counter and the island, both tops of granite.  
You heard foot-steps behind you and turned only to see your grandmother, or as you liked to call her, titi.  
She was not your ordinary granny, despite being seventy-five years old, she looked no older than fourty-three (besides the white roots in her hair that nobody could see).  
Her hair was dyed brown then bleached and tye-dyed so it had honey-blonde highlights over her dark-chocolate brown base, it was really pretty.  
She had tan skin just like her grand-father, papa, who both are from southern Greece, just like your mother.  
"Athena, what is going on? You almost woke up papa!" She jokingly scolded you as she picked up the bottle from the sink and grabbed two glasses, filling one with water, and the other with milk; sticking the latter one in the microwave, to warm it up slightly.  
Grabbing the two pills she hands them two her as well as the glass of cold water, as it had been in the fridge for at last three hours.  
"What are Alpha and Theta arguing about this time?" She asks while her grand-daughter downs the pills in one large gulp.  
"Something really petty and stupid. It was the flash-back though… It was Mama, God damn it I miss her so much. I can't believe I have go through four more years of this crud." She responds.  
"Watch your language little missy," Titi responds, waving her index finger left and right, "No man will want to date a vulgar woman."  
A smile cracked on your face as she brought you into an embrace.  
Sadly before 'Athena' could return it, the microwave beeped, signaling the milk was warm.  
"Titi, did anybody on your side of the family have to deal with any of these problems?" You ask, curiously.  
"Yes, my grandfather, he died three months before our daughter announced her pregnancy with you." She laughed slightly.  
"What do you remember about him Titi?" The teenager asked, eager for another story from her wise grand-mother.  
"His name was Anastasius, the boy version of your name. He had ash blonde hair and those same, crystal eyes with sparks of green, brown or gray. It really depends if Delta or Omega had taken his body. He reminds me such mush of you, wanting to live like he was the last one on earth." She laughed at the memory of her adventurous grandfather, "sometimes, I think you are his reincarnation."  
"Titi you know they are just a myths, nobody knows if they are true are not." Athena said, obviously not buying it yet.  
"I see the same look in your eyes, sadness, covered up by a true smile." She froze at what her 'titi' had said.  
"I loved you both dearly." She continued, as if he was standing beside her.  
"Anyway, get to bed. It's almost midnight, you need the rest for the first day of high-school." Titi said, shooing off the tired teen.  
' _Reincarnation, what a load of bullshit, I'll have to look further into it though. I mean we have the same name and_ _very_ _similar personalities. It's actually kind of scary._ ' That one-sided conversation went on in her head as she tucked herself into the covers of her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

 _Theta_ : Did you hear what I just here?!  
 _Alpha_ : Yeah, I'll have to do some research on this Anastasius guy. This is really suspicious…  
 _Theta_ : Titi isn't telling us something; she's hiding something from us.  
 _Alpha_ : Theta I've gotta go, you know making sure Anastasia doesn't get nightmares is our top priority.  
 _Theta:_ Well, night!

His gentle lips were placed on mine, soothing the emotional distress I was in. We were in the forest behind our school, in the small rock garden.  
Nobody went back here except for Cana, my next-door-neighbor, who had seen us before and promised not to tell.  
It was raining that day, but they still had gym outside, because well- it was still nice outside despite the light sprinkle.  
As our lips inch apart he smiles and holds my face before looking at me and saying with his gorgeous voice, "mewosamasu to genjitsu o nyuroku shite kudasai."

"I knew it was to god-damn cool to be a dream." I mutter to myself and hit the top of my alarm clock that read 6:45.

Finally, the good damn machine shut up.  
I always thought it would be cool to have an alarm clock that would say comforting shit in Japanese so you messed with this really cruddy one you bought for less than five euros at a yard-sale.  
It would say things like 'Did you sleep well?' or 'Did you have another nightmare?' but this morning your alarm clock was being a tsundere and said 'Wake up and enter reality'.  
I grogoly got out of bed before a smile busted out on my face.  
' _Rise and shine. It's your first day of school!_ ' Theta blurted out in your head.  
' _Good morning theta. Is Alpha awake yet?_ ' I ask myself.  
' _Yes, and he told you to man up and tell Rufus that you had a crush on him._ ' Theta says.  
' _There is no way in hell he would say something like that, much less ask you to deliver a message to me from you._ ' I think to the perky girl, now standing front of me.  
Theta appeared when I was about seven years old, so I always have imagines her as a seven-year-old girl.  
She has really long blonde hair and these bright brown eyes that could just stare down into your soul.  
' _You thought right girly._ ' Alpha 'said', busting the girly time I had with Theta.  
I always thought he was about sixteen, and he aged with me since I was a little girl.  
He was an average-ish looking emo with piercing green eyes.  
' _Go take a shower, I won't peak._ ' He said before pointing to the outfit, laying on my bed.  
It was a baby pink, quarter length, v-necked shirt and my white, knitted sweater, matched with a soft green, knee-length, flowy skirt and beige tights that had little green vines and pink flowers embroidered in them.  
The outfit though, wouldn't be complete without a pair of Mary-jane shoes and pink hair-ribbons.

"So, are you excited?" Papa asked as he sipped his cup of coffee.  
That was your little tradition, before Titi went to school to teach at Fiore Academy, you would all get up super early to have a cup of coffee together.  
"Which one, because Alpha doesn't seem to be." I respond, happy my family doesn't judge me for who I am.  
He laughs with his wife, happy she had seemed to gain his dry sense of humor.  
"Don't spend so much time with Papa, he's making an influenced on you." Titi jokes before looking at the clock and nearly falling out of her chair.  
"Titi what's wrong?" Theta asked, temporarily taking my body.  
"We're just running behind schedule Theta, give Anastasia her body back so she can go to school." Titi said, noticing the brown specks in my crystal eyes.  
After regaining my body back I ask, "What did you say?"  
"Nothing, just we're a little behind schedule, but no worries, most of the times I'm ten-minutes early." She says before grabbing both of your lunches and bags and dragging you out the door.

 **That concludes my chapter.  
I thought it would be fun to write a story about a character with different personalities. Although, that's not actually true. Alpha and theta are actually fragments of her **_**real**_ **personality. Also, this book was not intended to offend anybody, if you I messed up on anything, let me know because I want to keep this as close to reality as possible, despite it being a fanfiction.  
This story is dedicated to my grandparents, who have helped me so much in my life.**


End file.
